A new star in music's world - Zendaya
by Yulia Leerose
Summary: Zendaya Ramona Mantelli. A simple girl who, thanks to X Factor - Italy, will be a very well-known singer all around the world. This story is about her career. Read the story, if you want to know more! :)
1. Chapter 1: X Factor - Italy

**Chapter 1 – X Factor: Italy**

I was in my room with my best friend, Ella. I was singing the song ''Whistle'' by Flo Rida and she was playing the bass. Suddently, I heard the door opening, but I continued to sing. It was my brother, Sky. He's 18. When I finished, he applauded me.

''You're very talented.'' He said smiling.

''Thanks.'' I said. ''Look, you know that in this evening it's the X Factor, right?'' I asked him

''Of course that I know.'' He answered smiling.

''Well, I'm so nervous. What if I'll forget some words of the song? Or what if they'll don't like me?'' I said nervous.

''Keep calm, Zen. I know that you're going to make it. You'll don't forget any words of the song and they'll going to love your voice, like we all do. Everything is gonna be ok.'' He said and hugged me.

**At the X Factor…**

I was in the backstage with my family. I was so nervous. When I had to go on the scene, everyone screamed to me ''Good luck!''. ** (Link of her outfit on my profile).**

**On the scene…(I really don't know the names of the judges, so I'm going to invent them)**

The judges, Emis Killa, Emma Marrone and Marco Mengoni were starring at me.

''Welcome! What's your name?'' Emma asked me smiling.

''My name's Zendaya Ramona Mantelli.'' I answered.

''What a beautiful name. And, how old are you?'' she asked me still smiling.

''I'm 14.'' I answered smiling too.

''Ok. What song are you going to sing?'' she asked me.

''I'm going to sing 'Middle of Nowhere' by Selena Gomez.'' I responded.

''Ok. Good luck, then.'' Was all that she said and I started to sing.

_You left me spinning like a disco_

_Trying but I don't know_

_If I can it straight._

_You took me left when you know I was right_

_And now I gotta fight_

_Just to make it through the day._

_I never knew what you were capable of_

_Baby, I would've keep my heart._

_But I gave it up_

_Baby, I fell in love._

_Now I don't know what is done._

_It's so cold with nobody to hold me _

_You're so wrong for leaving when you told me_

_You will never leave me by myself_

_Out in the middle of nowhere._

_Now I'm lost trying to make it on my own_

_I thought I could never do this._

_But now I'm walking by myself_

_Out in the middle of nowhere._

_You left me broken like a record _

_Baby I'm, baby I'm hurt and I don't wanna to play anymore._

_Missed every sight_

_Believed every lie._

_Whoa whoa_

_And I was waiting for more._

_I never knew what you were capable of_

_Baby, I would've keep my heart. _

_But I gave it up_

_Baby, I fell in love._

_Now I don't know what is done…_

_It's so cold with nobody to hold me_

_You're so wrong for leaving when you told me_

_You will never leave me by myself_

_Out in the middle of nowhere._

_Now I'm lost trying to make it on my own_

_I thought I could never do this_

_But now I'm walking by myself_

_Out in the middle of nowhere._

_You took my heart off my sleeve_

_But now I'm taking back, back_

_Baby, here I come._

_You took advantage of me_

_I don't appreciate that, that_

_You son of a gun._

_It's so cold with nobody to hold me_

_You're so wrong for leaving when you told me_

_You will never leave me by myself_

_Out in the middle of nowhere._

_It's so cold with nobody to hold me_

_You're so wrong for leaving when you told me_

_You will never leave me by myself_

_Out in the middle of nowhere._

_Now I'm lost trying to make it on my own_

_I thought I could never do this_

_But now I'm walking by myself_

_Out in the middle of nowhere. _

When I finished, the judges and all the people were applauding me.

''You're soo talented. I love your voice.'' Said Emma smiling to me.

''Thanks!'' I said and I smiled too.

''Your voice is WOW! And you're awesome. I liked a lot how you sang the song.'' Said Marco.

''Thank you!'' I answered.

''I didn't like it!' Emis said. I was a bit disappointed when I heard that. ''I love it! You are wonderful!'' he said smiling.

''Thanks!'' I said and I leaved the scene.

**At the final of the X Factor: Italy…(On the scene)**

''Here we meet again, Zendaya!'' said Emma with a smile on her face. ''What are you going to sing tonight?'' she asked me curiously.

''I'm going to sing 'Problem' by Ariana Grande.'' I answered.

''Good. I really like this song. One thing: Are you going to rap?'' she asked me curiously.

''Yes.'' I answered and all the people started to applause me. I started to sing.

_Hey baby even though I hate ya!_

_I wanna love ya_

_I want you! (you you)_

_And even though I can't forgive you_

_I really want ta_

_I want you! (you you)_

_Tell me, tell me baby_

_Why can't you leave me?_

_Cause even though I shouldn't want it_

_I gotta have it_

_I want you! (you you)_

_Head in the clouds _

_Got no weight on my shoulders _

_I should be wiser _

_And realize that I've got…_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_I know you're never gonna wake up_

_I gotta give up_

_But it's you! (you you)_

_I know I shouldn't ever call back_

_Or let you come back_

_But it's you! (you you)_

_Every time you touch me_

_And say you love me_

_I get a little bit breathless_

_I shouldn't want it_

_But it's you! (you you)_

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser_

_And realize that I've got…_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got one less, one less problem._

_It's Zendaya!_

_Uh!_

_What you got?_

_Smart money bettin'_

_I'll be better off without you_

_In no time_

_I'll be forgettin' all about you_

_You saying that you know_

_But I really really doubt you_

_Understand my life is easy_

_When I ain't around you_

_Iggy Iggy_

_Too biggie to be here stressin'_

_I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you_

_More than I love your presence_

_And the best thing now_

_Is probably for you to exit_

_I let you go_

_Let you back_

_I finally learned my lesson!_

_No half-stepping_

_Either you want it or you just keep playin'_

_I'm listening to you knowin'_

_I can't believe what you're sayin'_

_There's a million you's baby boo_

_So don't be dumb_

_I got 99 problems_

_But you won't be one_

_Like what!_

_One less, one less problem_

_One less, one less problem_

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser_

_And realize that I've got (I've got)_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got one less, one less problem._

_One less problem without ya_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got one less, one less problem._

_One less problem without ya_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got one less, one less problem._

When I finished, all the people (even the judges) were applauding me.

''Awsome! I liked it! You're rapping so… perfect!'' Emis said applauding me.

''Thanks. I practiced a lot the part of the rap.'' I said and I smiled.

''I'm really impressed. I mean, for a girl, is difficult to rap. But you are very talented.'' Marco said.

''Thanks! Yeah, I know. My sister, Juliett tried so many times to rap that part, but she falied.'' I said laughing.

''I really don't know what to say…I' too impressed to speak.'' Said Emma looking at me and smiling.

**The moment when is announced the finalist…**

All the concurents were on the scene, including me. I was so nervous. Suddently, Emma came on the scene to announce the finalist.

''In this evening, we had so many talented people. This was a hard decision for all of us, but we make it.'' She started. ''Now, I'll tell you who is the finalist of the 5th edition of X Factor: Italy.'' She said and she opened the letter. Now I was very nervous.

''And the finalist is…'' she continued. ''Zendaya Ramona Mantelli!'' she said. I couldn't believe my ears! I won the 5th edition of X Factor: Italy.

''Oh my God! I can't believe!'' I said crying. Emma put me in a hug and smiled to me.

''Thanks for all the persons who voting me. I want to thank to a very special person, which incouragerd me and supported me. My brother, Sky!'' I said and he came on the scene. I hugged him and he smiled.

''And of course that I want to thank to all my family for the support.'' I said smiling.

**3 months after…**

I was at a bar called ''Frutti Music Bar'', with Ella. We were talking and laughing, when suddently I saw a beautiful boy enter in the bar and sit at a table. He has got brown hair and blue eyes. Of course that Ella noticed how I was looking at that boy and she started to say:

''Why don't you go and talk to him?'' she asked me.

''Are you crazy?!'' I cried to her.

''No, I'm not. Maybe he heard us.'' She said looking at the ground.

''Why are you saying this?'' I asked her confused.

''Because he's coming here… I'll leave you two alone.'' She said smirking and she left. He arrived here and sit at the table.

''Hey, you're the girl that won the 5th edition of X Factor: Italy, right?'' he asked me.

''Yeah…'' I answered.

''Zendaya, right?'' he asked me smiling. His smile.

''Yess. And you? What's your name?'' I asked him curiously.

''Romeo. My name's Romeo.'' He answered. _His name's Romeo… :3 _''How old are you?'' he asked me.

''14. You?'' I asked him.

''Same!'' he said smiling.

''Soo…where are you from? I didn't see you here before.'' I asked him.

''I'm from Buenos Aires, Argentina.'' He responded.

''My favorite country. Argentina.'' I said to him. He smiled.

''Look, are you free this evening?'' he asked me smiling.

''Yes, why?'' I asked him.

''Would you like to go on a date with me?'' he asked me and he got up from the table.

''Yes, I would.'' I answered smiling.

''Ok. I'll pick you up at 7:oo pm. It's ok for you?

''Perfect!'' I said. He kissed my cheeks and he left. OMG! I have to call Ella!

***Start of the phone conversation***

Ella (E) : Soo…How it was?

Zendaya (Z): It was…Suuuper!

E: Ok. Tell me everything! I'm curious.

Z: Ok. First, he asked me if I was the winner of the 5th edition of X Factor and I said yes. After, he asked me if my name was Zendaya and I said yes. I asked him what was his name and he said Romeo…

E: Awww…Romeo & Juliett…

Z: Hey, Juliett is my sister!

E: I don't talk about your sister!

Z: Ohh okeyy…So where I was? Oh yes. After, he asked me how old I am and I answwred that I'm 14 and he said the he's 14 too. I asked him where he was from because I didn't saw him here before and he said that he from Argentina and I said that Argentina is my favorite country and he smiled.

E: Awww…Continue, continue…

Z: At the last, he asked me if I'm free this evening and I said that yes and I asked why. And guess what.

E: What?

Z: He invited me on a date!

E: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Z: I know! I can't believe either. Uhm, we'll talk later, I have to go now. Byeee!

E: Okk, bye!

***End of the phone conversation***

**Okk, so this is the first chapter of the story. I hope you like it, guys. The next chapter will be with Zendaya & Romeo's date :3**

**- Yulia**


	2. Chapter 2: Romeo & Zendaya

**Chapter 2 - Romeo & Juliett? No, Romeo & Zendaya**

I was in my room. I was waiting for Romeo to come to pick me up. **(Link of her outfit on my profile). ** Suddently, I heard Sky enter in the room.

''Who is the boy which you go on a date with?'' Sky asked me curiously.

''Since when do you care who I'm dating?'' I asked him sarcastlly.

''You know that our parents are away for 6 months and as your big brother, I have to protect you and the others.'' He said.

''Ok. I really don't care that you want to protect me, because I'm 14 and I can protect myself alone.'' I said to him smirking and I left my room, because Romeo was waiting me outside.

**On the date…**

''So…Tell me something about you.'' Romeo said to me.

''Ok…What do you want to know?'' I asked him smiling.

''Who are your favorite singers?'' he asked.

''Selena Gomez & Shakira.''

''Favorite food?''

''Pizza.''

''Favorite colors?''

''Pink, purple and black.''

''How many languages do you know?''

''Three: Italian, English and a bit of Spanish.''

''Tell me a word in Italian.''

''Amore.'' **(Which means ''Love'')**

''A word in English.''

''Are you kidding me?'' I asked and I started to laugh.

''Ok, ok. A word in Spanish.''

''Por siempre.'' I said and I smiled. **(Which means ''Forever'')**

''I said one, not two.'' He said laughing. ''Favorite countries?'' he asked.

''Argentina, the USA and Italy.''

''Brothers and sisters?''

''2 sisters and one brother.''

''Cats or dogs?''

''Dogs.''

''Summer or winter?''

''Summer.''

''Place of birth?''

''Ok, what is this? I'm at the police station or something like that?'' I asked laughing.

''Just answer the question.'' He said smiling.

''Milano.''

''Date of birth?''

''December 14, 1997''

''Phone number?'' he asked smiling. I look at him with an 'My phone number?' expression on my face.

''Soo, are you going to tell me your phone number?'' He asked me still smiling.

''Maybe…'' I said smirking. He looked in my eyes and put my face in his hands and he kissed me on the lips.

''Now, can you give me your phone number?'' he asked smirking.

''You always receive what you want?'' I said as I was writing my phone number on a small paper.

''Not always.'' He said smiling.

We talked, laughed, flirted. He came with me at my home. Before he leaved, he told me that he'll call me every day. I just smiled and entered the palace. Juliett and Francesca were going to their room, when they saw me smiling. I went in my room and they followed me.

''Why are you smiling so much?'' Juliett asked me curiously.

''Because…of…nothing.'' I answered smiling.

''Zendaya, I know how you are. I heard that you went on a date with a boy called Romeo. Soo, how it was?'' Francesca asked me with a cute tone in her voice.

''Who told you this?'' I asked her, even if I knew the answer.

''Sky. Now tell us how the date was.'' Francesca said smiling.

''Ok...We were walking on the street and he told me to tell him something about me. I asked him what did he wanted to know and he started to make me question. In one moment, I asked him if I was at a police station or what. Suddently, he asked me where I was born and when my birthday was. After that, he asked me my phone number. I looked at him an surprised expression on my face. He put my head in his face and he kissed me on the lips. After that, I gave him my phone number. When he was about to leave, he told me that he'll call me every day.'' I said and I took a deep breath.

''Wow!...Wait! He kissed you?'' Francesca asked me.

''Yeah…'' I said.

''Who kissed who?'' asked Sky as he entered in my room.

''Romeo kissed me.'' I said smiling and remember that moment.

''On the first date?'' he asked me.

''Yeah, what's the problem? If I remember good, you kissed Bloom before your first date.'' I said to him with sarcasm.

''Ok, you're right.'' He said to me. ''But when we're going to meet him?'' he asked me.

''Tomorrow, I guess.'' I said.

**The next day…**

I was lying in my bed, listening to music from my MP3 player. Suddently, I saw Juliett entering in my room.

''Hey, I think that Romeo arrived.'' She said to me. I got up and I went in the throne room. I saw him there with Sky.

''Hey, Romeo. So let me present my family.'' I said to him.

''So, the blonde guy who is standing here is my brother, Sky. He's 18.'' I said pointing to Sky.

''The girl with black hair is Francesca, she's 15. And the girl with light blonde hair is Juliett, she's 16.'' I said pointing ti Francesca first, after to Juliett.

''And your parents?'' he asked me.

''My parents are away for 6 months.'' I said to him smiling. He smiled too.

**In the garden…**

''Your family is so…'' he started to say.

''Big?'' I answered. He looked at me and smiled.

''Look, Zendaya. I know that we met 2 days ago, but I really…love you. You're not like the other girls that I've met.'' He said and he took my hands in his.

''I guess that this is a good thing.'' I said smiling.

''Yes. It is.'' He said and he kissed me. I answered to the kiss.

**To be continued…**

**I know that this chapter is a bit short, but the next I'll make longer.**


	3. Chapter 3: Is this the end for us?

**Chapter 3 – Is this the end for us?**

**Nobody's POV**

It passed 4 months since Zendaya and Romeo are in a relationship. They were loving each other. They were happy together. Zendaya woke up with a smile on her face. But that day will change that…

**Zendaya's POV**

I woke up. I was very happy, because I was going to see Romeo! He is so sweet, cute, strong… I got up from the bed, when suddenly, my phone started to rung. It was Romeo.

***Start of the phone conversation***

Romeo (R): Hey, what is my beautiful princess doing?

Me: Hey…I just got up from the bed. You?

R: I woke you up?

Me: No, I woke up…5 minutes ago

R: Are you sure?

Me: Yes. I don't have any reason to lie you.

R: Ok…Look I called you because I wanted to tell you that we need to talk…

Me: Uhm…Ok…What is it?

R: We have to talk face to face. Meet me in the park at 12:00 pm.

Me: O…k. Then, see you later. I love you!

R: See you later. I love you, more!

Me: No, I love you more!

R: Nooo, I love you moreee!

Me: Noo, I love you….moreeeeeee!

R: Nope, I luv u moree!

Me: Ok, are we going to do this all the day? Hahaha

R: Yes, if we need. LOL

Me: Ok. Now I have to go. See you! I miss you!

R: Ok. I miss you more!

Me: Really? Are we starting this again?

R: Nope, ok. Now go and get ready! I love youu!

Me: Ok. I love you…too!

***End of the phone conversation***

''_We need to talk.''_

Since he said that, I'm still thinking about it. What he want to talk about? He wants to break-up with me? I'm scared about this.

**3 hours after…**

I get ready, because I have to meet Romeo in the park. I was wearing black cage tank, on which was write ''Normal is Boring'', on the tank I was wearing a light-blue waistcoat, a piar of painted jeans shorts, a pat of galaxy Converse and a pink snapback hat, on which was write ''LA''. **(Link of the outfit on my profile).**

**In the park…**

**Romeo's POV**

I was waiting for Zendaya. I was sitting on a bench and I was thinking about how could I say it to her. I had to break-up with her, even if I don't want it. I can imagine how she'll react. I was still thinking, when I hear some footsteps. It was Zendaya. I got up from the bench and I smiled.

''You look… gorgeous.'' I said to her.

''Thnx…So, what you wanted to talk about?'' She asked me.

''Uhm…Look, I don't know how to tell you this…'' I started to say. I took a deep breath and I said: ''We need to break-up.'' Was all that I said. I saw that some tears were falling down on her cheeks.

''But why?'' she asked me crying.

''My mother lose the work and we have to return in Argentina. But, please don't cry. I hate to see you like that.'' I said and I wiped away her tears.

''But… you can't…stay here?'' she asked me between tears.

''Believe me, that I would if I could. But I can't.'' I said to her and I hugged her. ''Everything will be ok. You'll see it.'' I said to her, but she still kept crying.

''You'll forget me.'' She said.

''What?! I'll never forget you. I really love you! I never could forget the girl that captured my attention from the first time that I saw her.'' I said to her and she smiled a bit. Then, I kissed her on the lips.

''I know that this won't work, but I was thinking…'' She started to say.

''You were thinking about what?'' I asked her curiously.

''I was thinking if we could have a relationship at distance?'' She asked me.

''This is a…good idea.'' I said to her and my phone started to ring. It was my mom. She told me that we have to leave. ''I'm sorry, Zendaya. I can't stay anymore. My mom called me and I have to go.'' I said to her.

''Promise me that you won't forget me.'' She said to me crying.

''I promise. Remember that I will always call you. I love and I will love you forever!'' I said and I gave her a last kiss. When I finished, I said to her: ''Maybe, we will see another again. For now it's a goodbye!'' I said to her. She couldn't stop crying. She was hurt and I knew it. I was hurt too. As I was walking away, I turned and I cried to her: ''I LOVE YOU, ZENDAYA! NEVER FORGET THAT!''. I saw that she turned around too and she smiled a bit.

**Zendaya's POV**

I can't believe that he's leaving. I will love him…forever! As I walking on the street, I suddenly started to sing:

_Happier times_

_Flash through my mind_

_We both say it's over_

_And I believed it this time._

_All the pain that I hide_

_Let it play through the night…_

_A sad, sad serenade_

_Sad serenade,_

_We almost got it right._

_A sad, sad serenade_

_Sad serenade,_

_For every broken heart tonight._

_All the love that we made_

_Turn it up, let it play._

_A sad, sad serenade_

_Sad serenade (serenade)_

_Yeahhh, yeahhh..._

_I won't regret_

_What I won't forget_

_Memories and your number_

_Are all I had left._

_I wish you the best, I really do_

_Even do I know that I'm still not over you._

_I know that we both are blame, I can't believe_

_You didn't fight harder for me._

_It's a sad, sad serenade_

_Sad serenade,_

_We almost got it right._

_A sad, sad serenade_

_Sad serenade,_

_For every broken heart tonight._

_All the love that we made_

_Turn it up, let it play._

_A sad, sad serenade_

_Sad serenade (serenade)_

_Yeahhh, yeahhh..._

_The more you love_

_The more it hurts_

_When it ends, when it's over_

_All that's left are the memories_

_Playing over and over_

_In your head, in you heart_

_Turn it up, make it stop_

_Tonight all over the world_

_The most beautiful song ever heard._

_It's a sad, sad serenade_

_Sad serenade,_

_We almost got it right._

_A sad, sad serenade_

_Sad serenade,_

_For every broken heart tonight._

_All the love that we made_

_Turn it up, let it play._

_A sad, sad serenade_

_Sad serenade (serenade)_

_Yeahhh, yeahhh..._

I finished to sing and…I have an idea! This could be a beautiful song! Suddenly, I wiped away my tears and I run home. When I arrived home, I went in my room, I took a notebook and I started to write the song. I called the song ''Sad Serenade''. **(This song is Selena Gomez's, but I'll pretend that is Zendaya's).** Suddenly, someone entered in my room. It was Francesca.

''Hey, how are you?'' she asked me a bit worried.

''I'm fine. Why?'' I asked her, because I saw that she's worried.

''Romeo broke up with you?'' Francesca asked me.

''Uhm…yes…How did you know?'' I asked her curiously and some tears were falling down on my cheeks. Right in that moment, Juliett enterd in the room.

''Yes, he…broke up with me…'' I said and I started to cry. Francesca and Juliett come to me and hugged me.

''Don't cry, sister. Everything will be ok.'' They said to me.

''But why he broke up with you?'' Juliett asked me.

''He broke up with me because his mother lose the work and they had to return back in Argentina…But we _didn't _ break up. I mean we have a relationship at distance, but I don't think that it will work…'' I said to them when my phone started to rung. It was Romeo. I smiled and I answered.

***Start of the phone conversation***

Me: Heyy Romeo!

R: Heeyy, beautiful! How are you now?

Me: I'm ok. And you?

R: I'm on the plane with my mother. The view is amazing.

Me: I can imagine! Look, I just write a song. Do you want to hear it?

R: Of course! Let's see!

_After I sung…_

R: Wow! It's very beautiful! But when you write it?

Me: I started to sing it when I was going home.

R: What's the name of the song?

Me: Sad Serenade.

R: Okkk. You have a beautiful voice.

Me: I already knew that. Ha ha ha!

R: You should make a video while you're singing this song and post it on YouTube! Who knows, maybe you'll be a very well-known singer!

Me: Yeah…It's a very good idea! You know what? I started now. Thanks for the idea!

R: No problem. Just call me when you posted it. I want to see it!

Me: Okk. I love youu!

R: I love you too!

***End of the phone conversation***

Romeo gave me a very great idea. I told that to my sisters and they were excited.

**After 2 hours…**

I made the video and I already post it on YouTube. I called Romeo and I told him that he can see it.

**On the plane…**

**Romeo's POV**

I take the tablet from my bag and I go on YouTube.

''What are you doing?'' My mother asked me.

''Oh, I want to search a video of Zendaya.'' I answered.

''Zendaya, your ex-girlfriend?'' My mother asked me.

''It's not my ex-girlfriend, we're in an relationship at distance.'' I answered to her.

''Relationship at distance. Do you think that it will work?'' She asked me.

''I don't know…'' I said to her.

I searched on YouTube and I found it. It started to play.

''Wait, but this isn't Zendaya Mantelli? The winner from the X Factor – Italy?'' My mother asked.

''Yes, she is.'' Was all that I said. Zendaya was singing and playing the piano at the same time. I really loved that song. After I watched the video, I called Zendaya and I told her about how much I loved her song!

**To be continued…**

**- Yulia**


End file.
